


OMEGA LAW

by lizrat66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas up until their sixteenth birthday lived normal lives, then the Omega Law came into effect and everything changed.  Tony had thought that being a Stark and a genius would protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this will go, so updates will be slow/short.
> 
> Have put under age tag as not sure of other countries laws on age of consensual sex.
> 
> This is AU although the avengers will happen but the events from the movie will differ to some extent because of this.
> 
> Certain parts may cause triggers in some people, I will put a warning at the beginning of those chapters.

Tony curled up in the corner of his workshop as far away from the door as he could possibly get.  He knew that in the end it would do no good he could not after all make himself invisible. Time was running out they would soon arrive to take him a way, his life was about to change drastically and there was not one thing he could do about it.  He had stupidly thought that being the son of the great Howard Stark he would be exempt from the laws that governed Omegas when they reached their sixteenth birthday. 

 

For years he had listened as his father had drummed into him with words and fists how important and great the Stark name and the Stark Company was.  From an early age Tony had been designing weapons far more advanced than even those of his father and the other weapon experts that worked for Stark Industries, he had been convinced that his father would not want his talent wasted and would find a way around the Omega laws.  Why would his father want to risk losing his genius cash making cow to an antiquated training system that could not guarantee a healthy sane Omega at the end of the process. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets his Trainers.

Howard Stark input the over-ride codes to Tony’s workshop and stepped through the door when it slid open; with an impatient gesture of his hand he motioned for the two uniformed men to follow him.  He looked around but could not immediately see Tony, typical of that idiot boy to show him up in front of the Omega Trainers assigned to his case and not be ready and waiting to depart he thought.

 

“Anthony present yourself to your Omega Trainers within the next ten seconds if you do not want your time at the Training Centre to start off with a punishment detail.”  The larger of the two uniformed men said.

 

The seconds ticked by but Tony did not appear, Howard’s embarrassment increased along with his  anger.  He marched further into the workshop heading for the darkened area at the rear he soon found Tony curled up in the corner, reaching down he yanked him up by his hair and dragged him  over to the Trainers ignoring Tony’s pained gasps.  Once in front of the Trainer he pronounced the formal words of transfer. 

 

“I hereby give my son Anthony Edward Stark on his sixteenth birthday to you for Omega Training in compliance with the Omega Laws.”

 

With that said he released his hold on Tony’s hair and pushed him to his knees in front of the two Trainers, without a backward glance he strode out of the workshop and headed back to his office his thoughts turning to his latest search for Captain America and the need for a glass of whiskey.

 

“Anthony I am Head Trainer Watson and this is Trainer Young, for the next two years we will be responsible for all aspects of your Omega Training.  You must obey us completely in everything that we ask of you, if you do not there will be serious consequences all of which will be painful to yourself.  You have already earned one punishment which will be carried out after you have been processed into the Training Centre this afternoon.  Now I want you to stand up and follow me out to the car you are to keep your eyes lowered and your hands clasped behind your back, you must not talk or look at anyone, nod your head if you have understood what I have said.”

 

Tony nodded his head then slowly rose to his feet clasping his hands behind him and followed Trainer Watson out of his workshop and a way from everything he knew, silent tears fell as the doors of the mansion closed behind him and he stepped into the waiting car. Just as he went to sit on the back seat a hand reached out and shoved him to the floor.

 

“ Boy!  Your place is on the floor on your knees, here you are not the heir to the Stark Empire you are nothing but another omega to be trained and made ready to serve you future Mate.”

 

Trainer Young felt great satisfaction at putting the Stark brat in his place he was going to take to great pleasure in making sure he suffered to the fullest throughout the whole of his training.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Toy knelt on the floor head pushed down into the carpet, Trainer Young’s foot on his neck to keep him in place. The rough carpet grazed his cheek with each jolt of the car’s movement along the uneven country road.  They had been traveling for what felt like hours to Tony, the sounds of the city long left behind along with the smooth main roads.  His knees and neck hurt from being kept in the same position since entering the car and he was desperate to pee, a small groan escaped his lips after being jolted by a particularly large pot hole.

 

“I, I need to pee really badly, you need to stop the car now.” 

 

“Boy I told you to remain silent are you that stupid that you cannot even follow a simple order your father told us you were a genius I guess he was wrong.”

 

Young increased the pressure on Tony’s neck knowing the pain he was causing then removing his foot he quickly kicked him causing him to roll onto his back, he smirked when Tony groaned even louder and drew the attention of Trainer Watson who had until then been engrossed in the file he was reading.

 

Trainer Watson looked at Young and then down at the Stark boy, time for another reminder of his new place as an Omega in training.  He nodded at Young who then placed his foot on Tony’s stomach right over his bladder and started to press down.  Looking him in the eye Watson said;

 

“Boy you do not talk unless given permission and you certainly do not get to make any demands, when you need to gain your Trainer’s attention you are supposed to kneel before him head bowed and place your right hand on his knee and wait.  This rule and one other one, walking head down hands clasped behind your back in silence would have been in the training instructions sent to your father to give to you.  Two simple rules that you were required to learn before training started.”

 

Tony squirmed, the pressure on his bladder becoming unbearable as Young’s foot continued to press down.  Trainer Watson and Young stared down at him a look of expectation on both their faces.  Tony tried to understand what it was they wanted him to do but he felt so confused, he wanted to tell them that he had not received any training instructions from his father but if he could not talk how could he let them know.  Desperately he tried to remember what he had just been told there must be a way to stop what was inevitably going to happen if he could not relieve himself.  Just then he noticed Trainer Watson moved his hand to his knee and then away again.  Oh! He thought.

 

Tony rolled onto his front and pushed up onto his knees, keeping his head down he placed his shaking hand on Trainer Watson’s knee and waited.

 

“You really are going to have to learn to listen to what you are being told boy!  Otherwise you are in for a world of pain.  Right hand boy, right hand!  Trainer Young please show the boy what the consequences of not listening and learning quickly are.”

 

Young yanked Tony up by his hair and delivered a hard well placed kick to his stomach. Tony screamed collapsing back down to the floor, lost in pain it took him a few minutes to feel the wetness spreading down his legs.  It was the final humiliation of an awful day Tony lay in his own filth and sobbed tears streaming down his face.

Young once again looked down and took great pleasure in seeing the son of Howard Stark reduced to a quivering mess at his feet.

 

 

 

                                                                                


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - nothing sexual but non con stripping of clothes and showering.

 

Tony awoke when the car came to an abrupt halt, before he knew what was happening he was roughly shoved out the open car door onto a gravel drive, looking up in saw an old mansion covered in ivy surrounded by formal gardens. Young appeared before him a length of twisted leather dangling from his hand leaning over he made a loop and placed it around Tony’s neck, he then turned and started to walk away towards the entrance way where heavy wooden doors had started to swing open.

 

Tony was forced to scramble behind him on his hands and knees, he had tried to struggle to his feet but Young was walking too fast and there was not enough length in the leather leash.  The gravel bit into his hands and knees making him whimper with pain, the distance to the doors never seemed too  get any shorter, he tried keep up with Young but the noose round his neck was getting tighter and tighter and all to quickly he was gasping for breath black spots dancing before his eyes.

 

“Master Trainer Watson and Trainer Young welcome back, I see that you have acquired Omega Stark it is a great day for this training facility to have the honour of training such a high profile Omega.”

 

“Jarvis it is good to be back, but I fear we have a hard task ahead of us with this one he has already earned one punishment and no doubt will earn many more and has shown a distinct lack of being able to follow even the most simplest of rules so far.  I am going to head up to my office to make some adjustment to his training plan. Young take him down to processing then the punishment room after that bed him down for the night.  Training will start in earnest first thing in the morning.”

 

With that said he nodded to Young and stalked off.

 

Tony was led off still on his hands and knees down a different corridor to a large white sterile looking room in which stood a giant of a man dressed in scrubs and next to him a woman in a doctor’s coat. Without a word Young handed the leash off to the man and moved to the middle of the room and took the seat at the head of the examination table that dominated the centre of the room.

 

“Crewe, clean the dirty thing up get rid of those clothes and then place him on the table so I can see what I have to work with.”

 

“Come on you dirty little runt its shower time and don’t be thinking of causing me any problems cause this is what will happen each time!”

 

Crewe then landed a hard smack on Tony’s behind, laughing at Tony’s sharp cry of pain.  Before Tony knew it Crewe had literally ripped all the clothes off his body and was pushing him into a shower cubicle. Then the leather leash had been replaced by a rubber collar with two short leads either side which attached to hooks on the shower wall.  Tony tried to cover himself up with his hands but Crewe grabbed them and quickly cuffed them behind Tony’s back.  Clippers appeared in Crewe’s hands grapping hold of Tony’s chin Crewe cautioned him to stay still and then proceeded to run them backwards and forwards over his head curls falling to the shower floor.

 

Freezing cold water hit Tony from all angles soaking him completely he then felt large hands scrubbing his body with a rough sponge and horrible smelling soap, he was mortified when he felt them pulling his butt cheeks apart and lathering the soap there and then over his cock and balls.   Tears dripped down his cheeks mingling with the freezing water, suddenly the water stopped and warm air blasted out drying his body quickly.

 

“Come on little runt hands and knees crawl over onto the exam table, doctor’s waiting for you.”

 

Once he reached the table Crewe picked him up as though he weighed nothing and yet again before he realised what was happening he found himself flat on his back secured to the examination table by thick rubber straps his feet up in stirrups utterly exposed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medical examination begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the summer holidays have ended, kids back at school so have some time to write.

 

 

Chapter 5

 

The sharp snap of latex gloves against skin pulled Tony out of the fugue like state he had entered,  the harsh reality of his current situation returned.  He hardly had time to draw a breath before the doctor stepped between his raised legs, he felt something cold and hard pushing against his anus opening him up with no care or thought, pain shot through him as it finally gained entrance the burning sensation continued as it was pushed further in. He cried out in pain and tried desperately to pull away from the invasion but to no avail the straps held him firmly in place.

 

“P p p please stop it hurts!”

 

A hand suddenly clamped over his mouth Young’s face appeared abruptly over him.

 

“Quiet Boy!  No noise or you will regret it.  You no longer have any say in what  treatment  you receive.  You are nothing, worthless, even the dime in my pocket is worth more than you at this time.

 

Learn your place quickly or suffer the consequences and let me assure you if you think this hurts you are in no way prepared for the real thing.”

 

Tony struggled to breathe each word uttered was like a physical blow, his whole body trembled tears leaked from eyes blown wide open with fear and pain.  There was no escape from the hateful words being spat in his face.  His lungs were burning with the need to draw air into them, the pain in his anus intensifying with every push of the invading object.

 

Doctor Cuddy looked over at Young motioning for him to pick up the tablet so he could enter the results of the examination.

 

“Right lets start by ensuring that you are still intact and have not been a naughty boy.”

 

Young watched as a slim medical scanner was inserted in Tony’s anus the doctor moving it around until it found the boy’s prostate gland, there was a moment of silence then the scanner beeped.  The doctor removed the scanner and then the anal speculum placing them on the medical instrument tray. 

 

Before Tony could even minutely relax a further object was inserted.  It was different from the previous one, thinner at first but then much rounder, he struggled not to make any sound but it was stretching him painfully and he could not help the moan that escaped his lips.  One last push and the object was fully inserted his anus retracting around the base to keep it inside.

 

“Head Trainer Watson will be please to know that the boy is still a virgin, the membrane over his prostate gland is still intact, as you know trainer Young only semen can dissolve it.

 

I have inserted a butt plug to begin stretching him and to stop any attempt at anal intercourse, once the full chastity device has been placed he will be unable to touch himself  in any way, the only time he will be released is for training or cleansing.

 

Now I need to perform one other very important exam before you can take him for his punishment.”

 

Doctor Cuddy grabbed hold of his cock and balls pulling them forward and with the fingers of her other hand felt along his perineum .  Within moment she felt the small raised mound with a slight dip in the centre that signified that the boy as a rare Omega Carrier.

Omega Carriers were  highly sought after and their value increased exponentially at Alpha Mating Auctions.

 

“Well Mr Stark and the board of Trainers will be highly pleased, your value has greatly increased, as a Stark Omega and Carrier every wealthy Alpha and Fortune 500 Company will be bidding to own and breed you.”

 

The shocks kept raining down on Tony and his mind and body could no longer cope, darkness closed in and he willingly embraced it needing to escape from the awful reality of his fate.

 

Doctor Cuddy finished up the medical exam by running a scanner over the whole of his body confirming that he was physically healthy.  His punishment and then Omega training could begin.

 

Young could not wait for the boy to return to consciousness on his own so once the restraints had been removed he slapped the boy hard twice on both cheeks, after minimal response Young reached down an viciously twisted and pinched both nipples not letting go until the boy jolted fully awake screaming in pain and falling from the examination table.

 

Young looked down at the quivering figure on the floor, reddened cheeks in sharp contrast to the otherwise pale skin of his face, brown eyes red and puffing from crying hands clutching at his abused nipples trying to make the pain stop.

 

“God I love my work!  Now boy it’s time for your punishment.”

 

Turning and striding from the room he motioned for Crewe to follow with the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha or wealthy company can bid for an Omega and used them for any purpose.
> 
> Omega Carriers are very rare, about one in a thousand.
> 
> Omega Carriers are highly sought after as any child birthed by an omega is always an omega and therefore automatically property of the Alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is given his punishment.

Tony stared at himself in floor to ceiling mirror that covered the whole of the wall in front of him; the person staring back at him looked nothing like him.  
Cropped dark brown hair barely covered his head in place of the earlier curls his eyes huge chocolate orbs of misery in his pale drawn face. His nipples bruised and erect throbbed with each beat of his heart. His whole body tremble with fear and the chill of the room made worse by the fact he no longer hand any body hair, his skin ghostly pale under the harsh lights.

 

Arms stretch high above his head leather cuffs securing them to the chain that hung from the ceiling. Likewise his feet were held fast by the cuffs around his ankles locked into metal rings bolted to the floor. He could not lower or turn his neck, forced to stare into the mirror by the thick leather collar around his neck, the hard leather pinching the skin under his chin.

 

Trainer Young appeared silently behind him, raising his arm he showed Tony the wooden paddle in his hand.

 

“Twenty strikes of the paddle boy, make sure to remain silent for each one of them, any sound and I start from the beginning again. You can only cry out or scream if you are given permission by your trainer at the beginning of any punishment or training.”

 

Stepping back he raised the paddle and slammed it down onto Tony’s rear five times in quick succession, giving no time for Tony to prepare for the ensuing pain and shock of being beaten.

 

Tony cried out his rear on fire and desperately tried to move his body away but the chains held him firmly in position, there was no escape.

 

“Oh dear what a shame I will have to start all over again, I did warn you boy!”

 

The paddle continued to slam down onto his rear the rhythm constant, giving him no time to catch his breath or prepare for each blow. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip Tony tried desperately to stifle and sound that threatened to emerge. His ass felt as though it was on fire pain shooting up his spine. 

 

Each blow forced the plug further into his ass hitting his prostate constantly and producing a different kind of pain. He looked on in horror as his cock started to fill curving up against his stomach, becoming thicker and harder with each blow, pre cum glistening at its head.

 

The paddling ceased and Young’s hand reached round roughly grabbing and stroking his cock, his other hand pressing against the butt plug. It took no time for Tony’s body to succumb even though his mind was screaming NO! Cum shot out splattering his chest and face and Young’s hand. 

 

Gathering cum from his chest he shoved his fingers into Tony’s mouth.

 

“Lick them clean boy and swallow it down, this is just a taste of what you will have to get used to.”

 

The bitter cum mixed with the blood from his bitten lips, Tony choked but the fingers remained and he had no choice but to swallow.

 

Young laughed at his joke, wiping the rest of the cum against Tony’s cheek and walked away.

 

The boy looked at the stranger in the mirror tears blood and cum smeared over his face, his body shaking with pain his ass on fire, he waited for the darkness to take him, for some escape but it was not to be. He could do nothing but stare at the boy in the mirror and wish he had never been born an Omega.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non/con Body modification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter up, writers block is horrible will never moan at the length of time it takes a writer to produce the next chapter of their story again.

The minutes hours days and months blurred into never ending cycle of fear, pain and sickeningly at times unwanted arousal and release. Punishments for mistakes and any signs of disobedience were harsh and painful.

 

Tony soon learned to at least give the outwards illusion that he was submitting fully, at times he wondered why he continued to fight internally at what was happening to him. Surely as an Omega he should be embracing his training and want to please his future Alpha, to be happy to obey and serve his Alpha. He wondered if there was something missing or wrong with him that he could not submit fully to his training.

 

He was kept naked and plugged at all times, the plug only removed for a cleansing enema or the insertion of another toy during training sessions with trainer Young. His body hair did not grow back and the hair on his head remained closely cropped thanks to monthly attacks with clippers by Crewe, this was more for hygiene purposes that aesthetics, Tony shuddered when he thought of the various bodily fluids and other things that sometimes covered his head and body after a training session.

 

Once a week he was taken to see Dr Cuddy for a physical, after which he was given injections into his spine and groin. For hours afterwards he writhed in agony as searing pain shot through his muscles and bones, his cock and balls burned and his anus clenched painfully around the plug. 

 

Throughout this trainer Young stared at Tony’s writhing body strapped down to the exam table an evil smirk on his face revelling in Tony’s pain.

 

He was never informed of the reason for the injections any question or objection was met with a hard slap to his face and a gag placed in his mouth. After a year at the training facility the injections stopped, it was one less painful experience for him to have to try and cope with.

 

It was not until he was yet again hanging from chains in front of the full length mirrors in the training room that he suddenly realised that at no time over the previous two years had any adjustments been made to the length of the chains from the ceiling or the width of the collar and cuffs to accommodate for the usual growth of a teenage body. Both his father and mother were above average in height so it stood to reason that if genetics ran true he would have at least reached his mother’s height of 5 ft 9 inches and possibly surpassed his father’s 6 ft height.

Bile rose in his throat, he swallowed convulsively to keep it down and the scream that threatened to follow, how had he never before noticed. He finally realised what those agonizing injections had been for and what had been done to his body. 

 

He would forever after this hate being called Boy it would be a constant reminder that physically that was all that anyone would see when they looked at him.

 

*Excerpt from Omega Anthony Edward Stark – Training File.*

 

Twelve month course of Injections of Hormone and Growth Suppressors has been completed successfully. 

Subject will remain at final height weight and penile length for life span (although subject cannot put on weight he will be able to lose weight if and when his Alpha desires.)

Permanent removal of all body hair has been successfully achieved. Head and facial hair has been left optional (Temporary facial hair suppression is in place at this time.)   
Height 5 ft 6 inches.

Weight 126 lbs.  
Penis length at erection 3.5 inches.

Body lightly muscled skin soft and pale.

Various other body modifications can be made once purchased by an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say have no knowledge of genetics or what the average length of a certain part of the male body should be ( really need to delete laptop history after that search!)
> 
> Have decided on my own height for characters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is sold at Auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay in getting this chapter out.
> 
> Please be aware that there is non con corporal punishment and aspects of BDSM in this chapter.

The spotlight blinded him to everything else in the room he could sense movement around him and hear the murmur of voices in the darkness that surrounded the pedestal he knelt on. He tried to supress a flinch as yet more anonymous hands stroked his body, fingers traced his crack and jiggled the butt plug, nudging it against his prostrate making his cock harder and causing more pain as the studded cock ring restricted the blood flow around his swollen cock.

 

Tears trickled down his cheeks as other fingers twisted the clamps attached to his nipples, his tried to hunch over to protect himself from the invasion of hands a gasp of pain escaped his lips at a particularly vicious pinch caused the weighted clamps to pull further at his abused nipples. 

 

He prayed that his moan of pain had gone unheard as he knew he would be punished for making any sound, the order to remain silent hand been clearly given at the start of the auction. Luck was not on his side a hand grabbed his hair jerking his head backward, head trainer Watson’s angry face appeared above him.

 

“Boy! Even after two years of training you are still not obeying every order you are given, you are a useless, worthless Omega, I doubt that anyone will want to buy such a pathetic Omega. You will be punished now for your disobedience a final paddling before you leave this Training Facility.

 

Trainer Watson grabbed his collar and dragged him from the pedestal over to the centre stage and placed him over the punishment bench cuffing his wrists and ankles and attaching his collar to the ring on the floor ensuring that he could not move or see what was about to happen.

 

“Twenty strikes of the paddle followed by a final five with the cane is I think sufficient to ensure you remember to follow any rules you are given in the future and as before you will make no noise or the punishment will start from the beginning again.”

 

Trainer Young stepped forward paddle in hand, leaning down he whispered in Tony’s ear;

 

“This is going to hurt Boy! A parting gift from me, one that I am going to enjoy giving a lot more that you are going to receiving it.”

 

Tony closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to repress any urge to answer back knowing that it would lead to further punishment. He loathed trainer Young the only good thing about being sold would be, not having to see him any more, his vicious cruelty and hatred had nearly broken Tony over the last two years of training.

 

He remained silent throughout his punishment his rear burning hotter with each fall of the paddle. The five strokes of the cane bought tears to his eyes as they landed across the tops of his thighs and the fleshy globes of his arse. The welts would stand out against his pale skin and the bruises that formed would make sitting or kneeling painful for the next few days.

 

Punishment over his was released and moved to the centre stage to be made ready for start of the auction. Pressed down to his knees his head was suddenly engulfed in a leather hood the cock shaped gag forced into his mouth chocking him as it hit the back of his throat, the hood was zipped up cutting of all his sight and hearing.

 

Tony forced back his panic breathing shallow breaths through his nose, it was not his first time in this hood but he hated not being able to see or hear what was going to happen. His hands were cuffed behind his back and attached by a chain to his ankles, knees nudged further apart his cock and nipples were stroked and pinched until they were hard and throbbing.

 

For an unknown period of time he felt as though he was floating in limbo with only the pain and arousal he felt from the punishment keeping him company. He felt a flush of shame that he was aroused by the treatment he received, he felt sick at the knowledge that he could not control the needs of his body. Tony retreated to the silent place deep within himself where only maths and equations were allowed and that small flicker of his sanity remained.

 

A sharp slap to his cheek bought him back to reality, a leash was snapped onto his collar once the chain from his wrists to his ankles was released. After being pulled roughly to his feet he was led away from the centre stage. His limbs ached from being kept in the same position for so long but he forced himself to follow and not to stumble.

 

Once back in the holding room his hood was removed and the leash clipped to a hook high on the wall forcing his neck to stretch up at an uncomfortable angle and he had to balance on his toes to avoid being strangled. His legs trembled at the continuous strain being placed on them, his vision began to blur as his ability to breath became more and more difficult. 

 

Just as he was about to pass out the pressure on his neck ceased and he collapsed to his knees gasping for breath. His forehead rested on the cold tiles as he tried to get his breathing under control, all the time aware of the man looming over him. All that he could see of him though was a pair of highly polished expensive black shoes

 

Minutes passed the only sound was Tony’s harsh gasps, slowly those faded and silence descended.

 

“Tony my boy I have waited a lifetime for this moment, well your lifetime to be exact. There was never any doubt I my mind that you would eventually belong to me, even if you had not presented as an Omega I would have found some way to own you, this just makes it easier. 

 

Howard promised me the day you were born that for the sake of the company any heir would be joined with me, he trusted only me to keep you and Stark Industries from falling into unscrupulous hands. He was even more adamant when knew you were an Omega. 

 

Look up boy at your Owner look at the face of your Master, I will allow it this once before you return your eyes to their rightful position.”

 

An icy chill swept over Tony settling into his bones when he heard the harsh voice, he thought he had recognised the voice but all hopes of being wrong disappeared when he looked up into the cold hard face of Obadiah Stane.

“Prepare him for travel my plane leaves in an hour. I want to enjoy my new toy as soon as I reach New York.”

 

With that Obadiah Stane turned and strode out of the room without a further look in Tony’s direction.

 

Tony remembered nothing of the next few hours, after being cuffed hand and foot and placed in a padded travel crate a needle pierced his skin and everything faded into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony awakens in Obadiah's bedroom chained to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, child molestation non con and corporal punishment.
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long, but it is the longest chapter I have written so far even after losing half of it and having to re type it all, thank heavens I write it out long hand in a note book first.

Tony remembered nothing of the next few hours, after being cuffed hand and foot and placed in a padded travel crate a needle pierced his skin and everything faded into darkness.

 

Chapter 9

 

Tony awoke slowly his mind still fogged from the drugs he had been given, there was only one thought buzzing through his mind, one name repeating on a constant loop. Obadiah…Escape….Obadiah…Escape before it’s too late!

His breath hitched and his heart began to race as panic set in, he tried to rise up but him body would not cooperate his limbs felt heavy and weighed down. He struggled harder but to no avail he had no strength and what little movement he achieved was severely restricted.

Tony realised he still had his eyes closed opening them he blearily looked at his surroundings, the bedroom he was in was opulent, dark oak panelling and heavy burgundy curtains made the room feel oppressive, the crystal chandelier glittering overhead did nothing to lighten the shadowy corners of the room.

Tony was laid spread-eagled on a huge four poster bed, his wrists and ankles cuffed to the posts with thick leather restraints and chains. His legs were stretched obscenely wide pillows wedged under his hips exposing his genitals and plugged ass to anyone who walked through the bedroom door.

A leather cock ring had been place round his cock and balls, snug but not painful as his cock lay flaccid against his groin. The plug in his hole though was bigger than anything he had felt before, stretching his passage wide the ring of muscles round his entrance burning.

Strangely he was not gagged or blindfolded, a rare occurrence in the past two years it bought home to him that Obadiah wanted to hear his screams and wanted Tony to see what he would be doing to him. As he lay there he knew that even though his life at the training facility had been harsh it was going to be nothing compared to being Obadiah’s Omega.

As a child Tony had always been uncomfortable in Obi’s presence aware of his eyes following him around a room, standing to close hands pressing down on his shoulders cigar breath across his cheek as he leaned down to look at whatever project Tony was working on.

Then there had been the hugs and kisses good night whenever Obadiah or Uncle Obi as he was made to call him visited his father sitting in the leather arm chair in his father’s study. For as long as he could remember he had been forced to sit on Obi’s knee held tightly in his arms whilst Obi’s hands fondled his small skinny body pinching and pulling, occasionally his hand dipped between his legs rubbing at his privates.

Tony would look pleadingly at his father willing him to look up from his work to notice what Obi was doing to him, every time he tried to speak out his father would glare at him and tell him to be quiet and behave. That he was a lucky boy that Uncle Obie who was a very busy and important man wanted to spend time with him and was interested in what he was doing.

Tony had no idea at such a young age what the hard length rubbing and poking his bottom was, with tear filled eyes he would sit and endure waiting for that final good night kiss, always on his lips tasting of whiskey and smoke.

After his ninth birthday Obadiah stopped visiting, kept away by business and marriage to a pretty blonde Omega girl called Amelia.

Tony attended the wedding with his parents, so relieved to have escaped Obadiah’s attention he smiled and laughed and talked to all the guests. Every one commented on how wonderful it was to see the usually quiet and withdrawn boy so happy and full of life. He could not even bring himself to feel sorry for the teary eyed Omega bride who looked so scared as she sat beside Obadiah one of his large hands constantly holding the back of her neck possessively caressing the white jewelled leather collar that surrounded it.

The next time he saw Obadiah was at the funeral of his Omega wife and baby son, both dying in child birth. The two coffins lay side by side at the front of the church but strangely only the baby’s tiny white coffin was adorned with flowers, Amelia’s was bare of any decoration.

Throughout the service Tony sat between his father and Obadiah, Obadiah placed his arm around Tony drawing him close to his side his other hand rested heavily on Tony’s thigh squeezing it tightly at every mention of Amelia’s name bringing tears to Tony’s eyes. At the end of the funeral service he leant down and kissed Tony’s cheek, to anyone watching it looked like he was offering comfort to the distraught boy no one heard his whispered words.

Tony boy I knew I should have waited for you to come of age, stupid weak Omega Bitch could not even carry my heir to term still good riddance to bad rubbish! You will be mine when you come of age never forget that boy!”

On his eleventh birthday Tony presented as an Omega his father was furious and his mother wept both turned and reached for the whiskey decanter leaving a stunned Tony standing alone in the middle of the room.

Obadiah rose and embraced him;

“Congratulations boy! This is a great day for me the best outcome I could have wished for and if you present as a male carrier I will be ecstatic. Then you truly will be my Omega Bitch.”

Tony stood ridged in Obadiah’s embrace skin crawling as his hands caressed his back and side’s fingers rubbing his nipples through his shirt and dipped under the waist band of his trousers to grope at his ass. He looked over to his parents but Maria would not meet his eyes and continued to pour herself another drink. Howard eventual rose and walked towards him, at last Tony thought his misery was about to end.

“Obadiah dinner will be served in thirty minutes Tony I think will be excused dinner tonight so please take him back to his room when you have said good night. Without a backward glance and no word to Tony his parents left him alone with his tormentor. 

Obadiah smiled down at Tony but there was no warmth in it his eyes were cold and hard as they swept over Tony’s shaking form, his hands continued what they had been doing before Howard spoke. The hand that had been pinching his nipples moved down and began fondling his cock and balls through the material of his trousers.

“Such a little cock and even smaller balls nothing that will ever satisfy a woman or a man, it’s a good job that you will never have the need to penetrate anything with that useless thing, you belong to me now boy. I am the only one who is allowed to touch you no one else can without my permission. I will punish you severely if I ever find you have been with another Alpha, even if you just look at one in my presence I will make my displeasure known.”

Obadiah removed his hand from Tony’s cock much to his relieve but it was short lived as he undid his own trousers and pulled out his hard cock already dripping with pre cum from is large mushroom shaped head.

“Now this is a real cock I want your hands on it now, you need to hold it and stroke it up and down make me cum boy! I expect you to learn what I like so that you can do this whenever I want, your job it to satisfy me come on boy I am waiting get started or you will be over my knee for a spanking if I have to tell you again.”

Tony took hold of the huge cock with shaking hands it was at least 8.5 inches in length and 4 inches in girth. Tony needed both hands to surround it as his fingers were too small. The head glared at him like an angry eye, Tony began to move his hands up and down the shaft pre cum coating his fingers and making it easier, he could feel the veins throbbing with each pass of his hands along its length.

His hands and wrists began to ache but Obadiah would not let him stop every time he paused he received a hard slap on his backside, Obadiah’s cock seemed to thicken and grow even more the veins pulsing harder as the blood rushing to its weeping head.

 

Suddenly Obadiah lifted him and turns him round pulling his trousers and shorts down below his knees. Lifting Tony onto his lap he thrust between Tony’s thighs sliding backwards and forwards along his crack and between his thighs, each time his cock head nudged Tony’s cock and balls making him gasp and squirm a strange sensation growing in the pit of his stomach. He tried to pull away but Obadiah’s grip on his hips was strong fingers digging into his skin holding him still.

With one final hard thrust his organ swelled and pumped ropes of cum all over Tony’s ass and thighs, coating his little cock and balls and dripping down his legs. Obadiah pulled him back against his chest pinned by one large arm, his other hand reached for Tony’s semi -limp cock and began to rub the cooling cum over it massaging it into his cock and balls and smearing the rest of it over his stomach and thighs. Tony’s little cock began to harden, filling slowly at Obadiah’s manipulation and his balls began to tighten. Tony felt a strange feeling of excitement in the pit of his stomach but was horrified also that he was reacting to Obi’s touch. His cock was soon ridged and standing at attention between Obi’s fingers.

Obadiah looked down at the tiny cock it was not even as long as his thumb, barely 2 inches in length and pencil thin, he started to laugh flicking the little cock head with his fingertips.

“Oh Tony boy look at your tiny pecker standing to attention it’s so small I doubt that it will produce any cum, I don’t think it is worth my time finishing you off.”

With that he squeezed Tony’s cock and balls tightly twisting them and making Tony shriek with pain, he continued through all his sobs and pleas to stop until it hung limp in his hand.

The dinner gong rang Tony was pushed to the floor as Obadiah rose from the chair tucking his cock away and adjusting his clothes to make himself presentable for dinner.

“Come on Tony get up you need to go to your room. Do not clean yourself up, you will wait on your bed in just your shorts for your parents and me to come up and say good night.”

Obadiah escorted him to his room and left him at the door with a final swat to his ass before he walk down to the dining room.

Tony stumbled to his bed collapsing on it in tears. He could not believe what had happened this could not be right surely his parents would not condone Obadiah molesting him. He would wait for them to come up and tell them what had happened once they saw the state of him and the bruises forming on his hips Obadiah would be thrown out and he would be safe.

Tony did not know how much time passed before he heard footsteps approaching his room and the door opening. His parents entered followed by a smug looking Obadiah. His mother drifted over to him in a haze of whiskey fumes kissed him on the head and then left the room never once noticing the state he was in. A lump formed in his throat his mother had always asked him about is day and shown interest in what he had been doing.

His father stared at him taking in his dishevelled appearance a look of disgust passed over his face.

“Anthony once again you have disappointed me is there nothing you can do right? You were supposed to be an Alpha or at least a Beta, but no you had to present as an Omega you have ruined all my plans for the future. Thank heavens that Obadiah is related to our family if but distantly. He has agreed to run Stark Industries in your stead and be your mentor and advisor in all things related to the company. He has even shown interest in you becoming his Omega if he wins the auction bid, which should be no trouble with Stark money behind him. I will not let this company go to some strange Alpha.

I will leave Obadiah to say good night he will also administer you nightly discipline, I cannot believe the state you are in you are an embarrassment to the Stark name. I am going to my office I have work to do, Obadiah join me for a nightcap when you have finished.”

Tony jumped off the bed and ran to his father standing in front of the bedroom door blocking his exit.

“Father ple.. Please stop do not leave me with Obadiah! He did this to me he hurt me, did bad things, I am scared to be alone with him he keeps touching me.”

All Tony received for his efforts were a hard slap to his cheek and then was thrust into Obadiah’s waiting arms.

“Anthony how you dare say such awful things about Obadiah he would never touch you in such an inappropriate whilst you are not of age. He has been nothing but kind and caring towards you I am ashamed that you would resort to these kinds of horrible lies.

Obadiah I apologise for what Tony has said, you may double his nightly spanking in fact I give you full permission to discipline him whenever you feel it is appropriate. He has been too spoilt in the past it is time he was reined in and make to face the consequences of his actions.”

With that he left the bedroom the snick of the lock under Obi’s hand sealing Tony’s fate.

Obadiah wasted no time in putting Tony over his knee pulling his shorts off in on swift motion. The spanking was hard and fast giving Tony no time to prepare or recover between each hard slap. By the end of the 20 strikes he was a shaking and crying mess snot and tears dripping down his face his ass was burning made worse by Obi’s hand rubbing and pinching his reddened cheeks.

Flipping Tony over so he lay sprawled across his lap his ass cheeks pressing down on his erection he stared down at Tony with lust filled eyes.

“I am going to have such fun with you boy and there is no one who will stop me, no one who will believe your tales. Your father does not care about you he only wants the weapons that you will design for him, your month is a drunken lush only interested in her next drink. She will not protect you or stand up to your father or me anymore. Maria knows how much she has disappointed Howard by producing an Omega, she cannot have any more children and your father cannot divorce her or he will lose her inheritance and have to pay back her dowry.”

In an abrupt change of attitude Obadiah gently cleaned Tony’s face with his silk pocket square, wiping away his tears and cuddling him gently against his chest. Previously harsh hands gently stroked his flushed skin fingers massaging his scalp.

Tony was confused part of him wanted to run screaming from the room to get as far away from Obadiah as possible but he also felt the warm and comforted of his embrace, he was so hurt and tired confused by his conflicting emotions he closed his eyes for a moment drifting off to sleep unable to deal with anything else.

Obadiah laid the sleeping boy on the bed staring down at the small naked body, his cock was hard and heavy in his trousers. He wished he had time to do more but knew that Howard would be waiting for him. There would be plenty of time in the coming months to be with Tony to get what he wanted from the boy to satisfy his needs. Once he was of age and had been formally trained he would claim the boy properly.

Omegas craved affection both physical and emotional, wanting to please their Alpha. If would be easy to further isolate Tony from his parents manipulate him into being a good little Omega Bitch. Jarvis was the only fly in the ointment for some reason he doted on the boy and cared for him, but Jarvis was getting old he was due to retire in a couple of years perhaps it would need to be bought forward after all old people had falls all the time and the marble of the grand staircase was quite slippery.

With one final caress of Tony’s naked body Obadiah left the bedroom an evil smirk on his face.

Tony was bought back abruptly to the present when the bedroom door creaked open the dark shadow looming in the door way walked under the light of the chandelier.

“Hello boy you are my Omega at last and I am going to claim what I have been waiting for all these years, your virgin ass will soon be filled with my cum and your belly swollen with my child!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obadiah makes Tony remember the first blow job he gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long but summer holidays are nearly over. There is more to come once I type it up.

Chapter 10

Obadiah strode over to the bed shrugging off his robe he quickly straddled Tony his heavy weight pressing down on his chest making it difficult for Tony to draw a full breath, reaching down he pinched and twisted Tony’s nipples rubbing and rolling them between his fingers until the swollen nubs stood out against Tony’s chest.

 

“Such sensitive little nips! Just imagine how much more sensitive they will be when swollen with milk perhaps I will pierce them, thick hoops for me to tug on and chain to the ring I am going to put through the end of your little cock and perineum. “

 

Tony tried to silence the whimper that escaped his lips he hated needles after all the treatments he had received at the training centre. The thought of the piercings and what Obadiah would do with them frightened him more than the mention of milk swollen tits, that was natural and inevitable, even though the thought of it being Obadiah’s child made him want to scream No! No! No!

 

Tony stifled more whimpers biting his bottom lip to stop any noise escaping as Obadiah continued to abuse his tender nipples, flicking them with his fingers tugging them and stretching them away from his chest with his teeth, each bite sending zings of pain and unwanted pleasure through his chest and down to his traitorous cock. His cock started to rise fighting to fill against the cock ring causing more pain and arousal as it tightened around the base of his cock and cut into his balls.

 

Obadiah watched as Tony tried to fight his arousal, noticing the blood trickling from Tony’s lip he moved to lick it away savouring the coppery taste then bit down hard on Tony’s lower lip himself making him gasp and moan with pain. Obadiah rose up and guided his hard cock towards Tony’s mouth nudging it against the swollen lips smearing blood on its head.

 

“Open up boy let’s see if your training has improved your ability to suck cock and if they have managed to get rid of your pesky gag reflex. Anything will be an improvement on the first time you sucked my cock, do you remember it Tony boy? I will never forget it I still have the film of it and of all the other things we did perhaps we will have a movie night, they were good time boy.”

 

Tony watched from the front entrance as the limousine carrying his parents disappeared down the drive and through the gates, they were flying to Chicago for three days for business meetings and to attend a Charity Gala. The clang of the large gates closing and locking wiped away any hope that Tony had of his parents changing their minds and coming back to take him with them.

 

Tony had pleaded with them to let him go as well but had been met with silence from his mother and harsh words and a slap to his face from his father when he had argued against their decision to leave him behind in the care of Obadiah. Howard made it explicitly clear that he was not wanted on this trip and that both he and Maria in fact wanted a break from the disappointment that ways their son.

 

Two large hands came to rest on his shoulders drawing him back against a hard body, Tony flinched and tried to wriggle out of the hold but Obadiah’s hands gripped tighter fingers digging into the bony flesh of his shoulders.

“Now, now Tony that’s no way to behave for Uncle Obie we are going to have so much fun together over the next few days, I have given all the staff the time off apart from my own man so we will not be disturbed. It’s just you and me boy you will have my undivided attention, I have so much to show and teach you.”

 

Still holding onto his shoulders he turned Tony and led him towards Howard’s study and the armchair by the fireplace. Sitting down he place the boy between his spread thighs and pushed him to his knees. Tony’s face was level with Obadiah’s crotch and he could see the already large bulge in the front of his trousers.

 

Keeping a firm grip on Tony’s hair to stop him from moving he reached down and opened his pants releasing his cock which slapped against Tony’s cheek leaving a glistening trail of pre cum. Tony struggled to pull away but Obadiah’s strength held him in place and he continued to rub his cock over Tony’s cheeks and lips smearing his face.

 

Tony shook his head trying to pull away but Obadiah yanked hard on his hair twisting the roots and making Tony scream in pain, with his mouth open he pushed the head of his cock inside resting it between stretched lips.

 

Tugging again on Tony’s hair to get his attention he ordered Tony to start sucking and warned him that any biting would end in a whipping.

 

“Now boy suck it good get it nice and wet use your tongue get a good taste of it, when I come you better swallow it all and not waste any.”

 

Tony began to lick and suck trying not to gag on the bitter taste, mouth stretched wide his body shaking with fear he tried to follow Obadiah’s instructions but he just wanted to get up and run as far away from Obadiah as possible.

 

Obadiah fed his cock little by little further into Tony’s mouth watching the swollen red lips stretch obscenely around his huge cock, soon his cock nudged the back of Tony’s throat causing him to gag and chock but he did not withdraw just kept it there whilst Tony struggled to breathe and not throw up. Only half his cock was in Tony’s small mouth his cheeks bulged and his nostrils flared trying to take in air. Obadiah watched as the panic built in Tony’s eyes as the need for air became more acute. One day he would fill the boy’s mouth completely with his whole cock make him swallow It down his throat and leave it there until he passed out through lack of air, but not today he had other plans for the boy and needed him awake.

 

He started to withdraw watching the relief in Tony’s eyes at the thought his ordeal was over, just as Tony took a gasp of air he thrust back in hitting the back of Tony’s throat again taking great delight in the panicked struggle for air and the chocked cries. 

 

Tears streamed down Tony’s cheeks there was no escape his hands grasped at Obadiah’s thighs trying to find purchase so he could push away but his small weak child’s body was not match for the large body of Obadiah. His scalp throbbed with pain at each tug of his hair, his throat burned and his split lips stung. His eyes met Obadiah’s and he silently begged for an end to his ordeal but Obadiah’s eyes were cold and hard no compassion or kindness at all showed, he just kept thrusting in and out each time going a little deeper and holding it a little longer.

 

Obadiah felt his orgasm rising and grabbed hold of the boy’s head with both hands holding him firmly in place unable to move his head at all.

 

“Now boy swallow it all I do not want to see a drop spill from your lips, you have been warned you will not like the consequences of disobeying me.”

 

One final thrust and a roar of triumph his orgasm ripped through him and he pumped load after load into Tony’s mouth and down his throat. Tony had no choice but to swallow as much as he could but it was never ending and he could feel it dribbling out the corner of his mouth as he choked down the slimy bitter tasting liquid. Finally Obadiah withdrew his cock still semi hard coated in cum, he wiped it again over Tony’s face rubbing in the cum with his fingers marking the boy, once he was satisfied that the boy smelt of him he tucked his cock away and drew Tony to his feet the boy leaning against his thighs shaking with tiredness and shock.

 

Tony’s face was covered in tears and glistened with cum, his expression dazed eyes glassy with shock. Obadiah loved the feeling of power he had over the small boy it made his cock swell with lust again, he would have to wait the boy had reached his limit and there was still the matter of punishment to be dealt with after all he had warned the boy there would be consequences to not swallowing all his cum.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on directly from chapter 10, flashback to when Obadiah first started to abuse Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this chapter is quite short but I have another one to follow soon but the puppy has woken up and demands a trip to the garden before I have a puddle on the floor.

“Now Tony I did warn you that you would be punished if you did not do exactly as I said, so I want you to drop your shorts and pants and place yourself over my knees. A good hard spanking is what you deserve for your disobedience it will help you focus and ensure that you follow my orders properly in future.”

Tony wanted argue to run away but he was just so tired all he wanted was to be alone in his room to forget what he had been forced to do, but there was no escaping Obadiah and a small voice in the back of his mind whispered that it would be quicker to just do as he was told. With shaking hands he pushed down his shorts and pants and lay over Obadiah’s knees trying to ignore the bulge of his cock pressing into his stomach through Obadiah’s trousers.

He felt himself drifting off taking no notice as Obadiah stroked his small plump ass cheeks and brushed his finger down his crease and caressed his tiny little puckered hole. Abruptly he was bought back to reality as Obadiah’s large hand smacked his butt raining down smack after smack up and down his ass and the top of his thighs. Tony screamed with each heavy hit, it seemed to go on for ever but eventually it stopped, Tony lay limp across his lap sobbing into Obadiah’s thigh unable to control his tears.

Obadiah was silent as he caressed Tony’s burning cheeks smirking at each flinch, rubbing harder he pinched and rolled the burning flesh amusing himself watching the pinched skin turn from white back to red bruises already starting to form on the delicate skin.

“Well Tony boy not bad for a first attempt with a bit more practice you will soon be sucking cock like a little whore. Now thank Uncle Obie with a kiss for teaching you something new then you can go to your room for a rest before lunch.”

Tony stumbled to his feet winching at the pain from his abused rear, he went to kiss Obadiah’s cheek but at the last moment Obadiah caught his lips with his and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, tongue pushing passed his lips invading his mouth. Once the kiss finished Tony reached down for his shorts and pants wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

“No Tony leave them you there I want to be able to see your red ass cheeks and little cock whenever I want. In fact unless I say so you are to be naked at all times when with me, now take off your shirt and vest then I want you to walk slowly to your room so that I can get a good view of my work on your ass.

Tony walked stiff legged from the room winching with each step, he could hear Obadiah laughing as he left the study.  
On reaching his bedroom Tony ran to his bathroom and threw up, clutching the rim of the toilet as he choked up the bitter contents of his stomach until there was nothing left but acidic bile burning the back of his throat as he threw up. The cold tiles of the bathroom floor soothed the burning skin of his bottom, Tony stayed huddled against the toilet head resting on folded arms. Every time he thought about Obadiah’s cock invading his mouth he retched into the toilet.

Eventually the cold of the tiles made his move and he stumbled his way back to his bed and crawled under the covers curling into a tight ball pulling the covers completely over him seeking to hide not just from Obadiah but also from his own horrible thoughts. His whole body ached, his scalp throbbed and his backside burned, tears fell from tired eyes as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Obadiah watched from the bedroom door hand on his clothed hard cock already planning what he would teach Tony next. He would let the boy rest for now after all he had a whole week to indulge himself and train Tony.

It was just a shame that he was already contracted to marry that little Omega bitch Amelia, he needed an heir and male carriers were such a rarity he could not afford to wait to see if Tony would present as an Omega and even rarer as a male carrier. Still he would have his fun now and once an heir was secured Amelia could always meet with an unfortunate accident so that Tony could then be his Omega or not.

Howard insisted that his son would be an Alpha after all he was a Stark and there had never been a Stark male Omega. But Obadiah sensed that Tony was going to be an Omega there was just something about him that screamed Omega.


	12. Chapter 12

Thought this might be helpful as I have begun to get muddled up as to what age things happened to Tony.  
Time-line of major events in Tony’s life.

8 years - Obadiah’s abuse of Tony begins  
9 years – Obadiah marries Amelia.  
10.5 years – Obadiah’s wife and baby die.  
11 years – Tony presents as an Omega, Obadiah carries on with his abuse of Tony.  
16 years – Tony sent for Omega Training  
18 years – Tony sold at Auction to Obadiah Stane. Unknown to Tony Obadiah had the backing of Howard Stark so that the company would not go to a stranger.  
18 years – Obadiah takes Tony’s Omega virginity.

Chapter 12

Tony was bought back to the present when Obadiah’s cock pulsed and shot thick jets of cum down his throat, he gagged and chocked as he tried to swallow it all feeling his stomach start to fill with the seemingly never ending cum pumping out of his cock.

Suddenly Obadiah withdrew his still hard cock the last few spurts of cum coating Tony’s face and neck, Obadiah rubbed it into his skin with rough fingers.

“Got to scent and mark you boy, let everyone know who you belong to pretty boy slut like you will have everyone wanting a piece of your ass, but you are mine boy all mine bought and paid for never going to give you up. Got big plans for you, you are going to make me and Stark Industries more money than Howard ever could.”

Obadiah stared down at the boy tied spread-eagled on his bed he was beautiful even by Omega standards, dark hair just starting to curl, large soulful soft brown eyes glistening with tears. His lips were fuck swollen and blood red. Obadiah could see on the pale skin of his face the finger marks where he had held his head still as he fucked his mouth.

The skin on his body was pale and hairless but he knew that with Tony’s Italian blood from his mother he would tan easily with just a little exposure to sunlight. A golden naked boy with nipple and cock piercings glistening in the sun would be a stunning sight.

Tony’s was small but his body was all in proportion, limbs lightly muscled, their suppleness shown by the lack of pain on Tony’s face at being chained spread-eagled for so long. His small omega cock lay against his groin bound by a thick leather cock ring to stop him becoming fully aroused, the tip showing above the leather there would be no orgasms for his boy not until he begged and pleaded and showed total obedience to Obadiah in everything.

Obadiah reached down and jostled the base of the large plug filling Tony’s hole, he laughed as his boy tried to pull away from the stimulation his little cock twitching trying to fill with each brush of the plug over his prostrate. Tony’s gasps and moans roused Obadiah’s need to control and dominate, covering Tony’s mouth and nose with his hand he bid him to be silent and that any sound made would incur severe punishment. He continued playing with the plug pulling it out to its widest point watching the ring of muscles stretch and clench around it, then ramming it back in watching his omega slut’s greedy little hole swallowing it back up again slick and cum dribbling out with each thrust.

Tony’s whole body was shaking with the need to come, his lips bitten through as he tried to keep silent, his cock and balls were in agony the blood restricted unable to pass through the tightly bound cock ring. 

With one final shove Obadiah yanked out the large plug not caring if he hurt Tony and thrust his cock into Tony’s gaping hole with no further preparation. Tony screamed as he felt his channel invaded by Obadiah’s cock, it was much larger than the butt plug and even with the slick he had produced he could feel his insides tearing with each hard thrust. Blood and slick mingled to ease the way but the damage had already been done.

Obadiah’s mouth crashed against his lips tongue invading his mouth chocking him, teeth nipping his lips and throat. Obadiah seemed to swallow his cries of pain his beard rubbing at already reddened skin.

Changing the angle of his thrusts so that once again Tony’s nub was hit with each pass of his cock he could feel his cock hardening even further and his orgasm building knot starting to swell, spurred on by Tony’s moans and groans changing from ones of pain to arousal as his omega nature took over. He ground down against Tony’s pelvis plunging deeper into his channel roaring as his orgasm crashed through him and his knot swelled to fullness locking him in his boy’s still tight hole.

Biting down on the juncture of his boy’s shoulder and neck he felt blood pulse into his mouth in time with each jet of cum flooding his boy’s channel. Reaching down he could feel Tony’s stomach starting to distend as his cum filled it he could also feel the hard outline of his cock under the thin layer of skin.

Tony writhed beneath him fingers clenching the bed sheets hips jerking upwards gasping and moaning, pleading with his master to let him come to give him release. Obadiah stared at Tony’s lust blown pupil and flushed cheeks admiring the bites and bruises he had placed around his throat, licking at the still bleeding claim mark he smirked when he heard his boy’s cry of pain.

Feeling his knot start to deflate he tugged his cock out of Tony’s swollen hole not bothering if he hurt Tony further when his knot caught against the rim of his abused hole tearing the stretched muscle even more. Obadiah fingered the puffy hole pushing his cum back inside and laughing at each flinch of pain, picking up the butt plug he pushed it back in watching the still loose hole swallow it with little effort. He made a mental note to get one of the even larger butt plugs ready for the morning.

He grasped Tony’s bound cock and balls flicking the swollen tip with his fingers ignoring his boys hiss of pain and please for him to stop. Obadiah continued to stroke and flicks the tip of the bound cock sending Tony into a haze of pain and arousal.

“Now boy do you think I should let you come have you been a good obedient Omega for your Master?”  
“Please Obadiah. Master I have been a good boy please, please let me come!”

Tony cried.

“Well Tony boy this is quite a dilemma, if I were to let you come this first time you would think you were perfect and have nothing to strive for in the future. You would believe that I am easily satisfied and that any little mistake did not matter. You think that just by lying there and moaning and writhing that you have satisfied me enough? I think not! You my Omega slut will have to work much harder to earn the privilege of an orgasm.”

With one final squeeze of his bound cock Obadiah arose from the bed and looked down at his now sobbing Omega, Tony’s hips jerked trying to find some friction to gain his release, whispered words pleading with Obadiah to let him come between sobs.

Obadiah lit up his cigar, taking a few deep drags before leaning down and blowing smoke over Tony’s face to get his attention.

“Now boy I am going to give you something to remember your first time, every time you look in the mirror or touch it you will think of me.”

He then ground the lit end of his cigar into the bite on Tony’s shoulder searing the wound the smell of burning flesh filling the room. Tony screamed in agony passing out from the intense pain and shock. Obadiah fingered the wound checking that if was fully sealed. Smiling, he left Tony passed out on the bed and moved to his dressing room to get ready for his dinner engagement.

Coulson his man would be in soon to clean up his boy and prepare him for tomorrow. Obadiah grinned as he thought of all the things he would do to his Omega.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, Knee surgery recovery and a mad beagle puppy have totally eaten into any writing time.

Tony awoke the following morning collared and chained to the foot of Obadiah’s large bed. Shivering as the cool air from the open window raised goose bumps on his naked flesh he became aware of the tightness and throbbing skin on his shoulder and the still lingering smell of burnt flesh.

 

Looking down at his abused body he could see that at some stage after he had passed out the night before he had been cleaned up and the burn tended. Shifting on to his knees he became aware of the fullness and heavy weight contained in his aching channel. A much larger butt plug had been inserted and with each shift of his body it nudged his prostrate causing his caged cock to twitch and try to fill which in turn cause another wave of pain as his cock pressed against the studded insides of the cage.

 

Trying to remain as still as possible he looked towards the head of the bed, biting his lip to stop any moan of pain passing. He knew he would be punished if he woke up his Master, Obadiah to his relief was still sleeping. Resting his head against the edge of the mattress he let his eyes close and tried to centre himself for the coming day. Tony knew that Obadiah would not be and easy Master to please and would find fault in the smallest of things. He had a sadistic streak that Tony knew from past experience when he was a young boy, was always aimed at Tony and he would revel in punishing and humiliating Tony in the worst possible ways imaginable.

 

Tony was proved right, over the next few weeks punishments rained down on him no matter what how perfect he served. Obadiah fucked, abused, punished and belittled him at every given opportunity.

 

Obadiah kept him naked, caged, plugged and collared the whole time. He crawled everywhere at the end of a chain attached to either his collar or if Obadiah was feeling particularly spiteful to his nipple rings. He fucked Tony and had him suck his cock whenever he felt like it, cum leaked from his red and puffy hole and stained his face and hair. Obadiah made him lick up any cum that landed on the floor or furniture, laughing all the time as his foot nudged the plug further into Tony’s upraised ass.

At the end of each day Coulson was summoned to clean him up and tend to any injuries he had sustained. He was then fed a small meal and once again chained to the foot of Obadiah’s bed to await his Master’s wishes for that night.

 

Throughout this time Tony had the feeling that Obadiah was waiting for something, especially over the last couple of days. 

Tony crawled behind his master into a room that he had not previously been in. Glancing up he saw an examination table and an intimidating man in a white coat standing next to it. Obadiah motioned for him to climb up onto the table where he was strapped down and his feet placed in the metal stirrups attached to end of the table.

 

There followed invasive internal examination, no care taken on the doctor’s part to make it easy or painless. Once it was finished the doctor turned to Obadiah nodding his head and smiling.

 

“Sir the suppressants are finally out of his system and I would say that his Heat if imminent, probably as soon as tomorrow. His temperature is starting to rise and he is starting to produce more slick and his breeding channel is swollen and showing the first signs of opening.”

 

“Wonderful Doctor Adam’s, I will call you when his heat has ended. How soon will you be able to tell if he has been bred successfully?”

 

“I should be able to tell when I examine him after his heat, his body will quickly start to show the first signs of pregnancy.”

 

The following days and nights were a nightmare. His heat had him writhing in agony begging Obadiah to fuck him and fill him to relieve the constant arousal he felt. Obadiah would make him wait until his body was burning up with need, never letting him touch himself. His nipples ached and his cock strained within the confines of the cock cage that Obadiah refused to remove. Copious amounts of slick ran from his pulsing hole and coating his thighs and soaking the bed sheets, his skin glistened with sweat and slick.

 

Obadiah would stare down at Tony a malicious grin on his face as Tony became more frantic and begged his Master to fuck him and breed him, spreading his legs as wide as possible or pulling them up to his chest to show off his weeping hole. Obadiah just laughed and ran his fingers over the smaller breeding channel checked to see if it had fully opened. 

 

He frowned when yet again he could only insert the tip of his finger, pushing harder he ignored the cries of pain coming from his omega. Blood started to seep from the tiny opening, Obadiah’s anger and frustration grew until he finally snapped.

 

“Fucking useless Omega!” he cried.

 

Repeatedly he punched Tony in face and chest then he flipped him over and thrust into his upraised arse, thrusting in and out biting down on Tony’s neck and shoulders, fingers bruising the skin around his hips. He tried again to insert his finger into the breeding channel but was yet again met with resistance there was no give in the small muscles surrounding the channel. Roaring in anger he punched the tender area paying no attention to the scream coming from Tony. Grasping the small body he turned him again and forced his cock into Tony’s mouth not bothering about the already bruised cheeks and split lips.

 

Rising up he forced his cock fully down into Tony’s throat his cum pumping out, not caring that his Omega was slowly suffocating. Obadiah was furious his plans for the future hinged on breeding Tony but for some reason it was not happening, he needed answers fast. Leaving Tony passed out on the bed he moved to his dressing room and called Doctor Adams.

 

Hours later a bruised and battered Tony was once again strapped to the examination, table feet cuffed to the stirrups as he was poked and prodded by the doctor.

 

“Hmm, this is very rare and unusual I have only ever seen this one other time in my 30 years as a doctor. What you have here Obadiah is a Rare and True Breeder, only his True Mate or Soul Mate as the romantics like to call them will be able to breed him. Until he meets his True Mate his breeding channel will remain closed, never opening more than this small amount when he is in heat.

 

You will never be able to breed him yourself, if he does ever meet his True Mate you will have to let him go and be with him, this is the one Omega Law that is in place that cannot be broken.

 

Still there is nothing to stop you enjoying the benefits of possessing your Omega and bending him to your will. His heats will be intense and the urge to breed will always be there, he will crave sex but be prepared for the depression that will follow each heat when he finds he is not pregnant.

 

You can put him back on suppressants to stop his heats, it would be a kindness to him it would also have the added bonus of suppressing the pheromones that would attract his True Mate. I would advise this course of action especially if you do not want to lose you Omega.”

 

Obadiah was furious, all his plans were falling apart, he agreed to the suppressants only because he did not want anyone to have Tony but him. If Tony was not going to carry his children he would ensure that there was no possibility of his True Mate finding and claiming him.

 

Tony crawled behind his Master his battered body barely holding him up. Tears of pain and despair fell from his eyes, an empty ache inside his stomach which would never be filled.

 

Large glass doors appeared before him as Obadiah pulled him to his feet and pushed him through the now open doors.

 

“This is your work shop you will spend all your time here when you are not with me. You have only two purposes in life, to build me weapons and to be a good little fuck toy! Fail at either and you will suffer the consequences. I want results quickly so get started, you may wear clothes whilst you work but when I arrive you are too be naked and kneeling by the door. Do I make myself clear boy!”

“Yes Master.”

 

Obadiah strode from the work shop leaving a quivering Tony staring round in disbelieve he could not fully grasp that he had been given the freedom to work and to not have to suffer the constant presence of Obadiah. He knew it was a false freedom but it was better than nothing.

 

Moving forward he switched on the computer screens mind already full of ideas, not just for weapons but for a helper someone that would be a companion in his imprisonment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably full of mistakes but it is 2.25 in the morning and I am just happy to have gotten another chapter written after over a year.
> 
> I know nothing about piercing I just googled some pictures so I apologise for any errors

The next few years passed in a haze of inventing and continual abuse at his Alpha’s hands. 

He knew that both his parents had been killed in a car crash on a lonely road returning from a gala late one night, his father crashing the car in to a tree highly inebriated. Jarvis had died a few months later from a heart attack. Obi had not let him attend the funerals or the reading of their Wills. 

Obadiah had informed him after the events letting him know that the Company now belonged to him as long as he was Tony’s Alpha and his personal fortune could only be accessed with his Alpha’s approval which he would never give. Jarvis had also bequeathed him the small house that he had bought after he retired and a small trust fund.

The sly old man had ensured that Obadiah could not touch the property or the money finding a long forgotten obscure loop hole in the law allowing an Omega to own a property under a certain value and small amount of money. Obadiah did not challenge this as his lawyers pointed out this would open the door for Omega Rights Activists. He told Tony that everything belonged to him and that he had sold off the house and cashed in the trust fund.

Tony wept more for Jarvis than his parents, although he had not seen the old man for years he knew that Jarvis had cared for and loved him like a son. This was the reason he had named his AI JARVIS it was a last link to the only good thing in his life.

A red light flashed on the computer screen giving him warning that his Alpha was approaching the work shop. Quickly stripping out of his jeans and t-shirt he knelt but the glass doors to await his Alpha’s arrival.

Obadiah strode into the work shop barely acknowledging the kneeling omega, his eyes firmly fixed on the proto type gun resting on a nearby work bench, running his hands over the casing he looked over the schematics that lay beside it a grin spreading over his face this would be another money maker for Sark Industries. Moving on he saw the computer diagrams for the missile he had ordered Tony to build it would be the jewel in the crown the most deadly weapon in SI catalogue, a money maker to sell to the highest bidders not that his omega would know as far as Tony was aware he was designing and making weapons for the American Military like a true patriot.

Motioning Tony to rise and follow him he left the work shop and walked back into the main part of the house stopping and entering a room that he knew his omega hated. Tony followed his heart rate starting to rise, nothing good ever came of going into this room. The examination chair loomed in the centre of the room the metal stirrups gleaming. Tony’s steps faltered as he saw who was standing next to the chair a smirk on his face as he watched Tony’s face pale when he saw the piercing gun and needles on the metal tray.

Crewe motioned the omega forward and once within in arms reach lifted him as though he weighed nothing and secured him to the examination chair with leather straps, pressing the controls on the side of the chair his raised it and lowered the back. Grabbing hold of Tony’s legs he placed them in the stirrups securing them firmly, once again the controls allowed for the stirrups to move to each side spreading the omega’s legs obscenely wide exposing his caged cock and plugged hole.

Scooting a stool between the stretched legs of the omega Crewe sat down, glancing over at Obadiah who was sitting close by he asked what it was that Obadiah wanted done today.

“Remove the cage and increase the size of ring on the prince albert, then I want a further two guiche piercings with segment rings and you might as well see if you can get at least two or more frenum piercings on that tiny useless cock then I want you to run a chain from the prince albert to the last guiche to keep his cock from rising, don’t care if it’s painful just make sure he can’t get it up.”

Crewe crowed with delight at the thought of inflicting so many piercings on the Stark Omega without any numbing agents or pain relief. He knew that Stane would inject his omega will a fast acting healing agent once he had finished so that he could use him straight away, no waiting weeks for healing for that rich bastard.

Obadiah passed him the key to the cock cage and sat back to watch the show. Crewe was a brute of a man but good at his job he decided that he would reward him if he made Tony scream at least twice, his omega’s threshold for pain was high so Crewe would have to work for it.

Crewe unlocked the cock cage and place it on the metal tray, holding the small flaccid cock he swabbed it with alcohol to clean and disinfect it, even having seen it before he could not get over how small it was laying in the palm of his huge hand. Rubbing it with his thumb he watched it start to swell sensitive to any touch after being trapped in its cage for so long. Bending down he licked at the small shaft then engulfed the shaft and balls completely sucking and swirling his tongue around both, the omega moaned at the sudden onslaught of arousal and a few sucks later Crew felt the smack cock stiffen and shoot its meagre load into his mouth.

Sitting back he grinned at the panting omega and reached for his tools, the removal of the PA and the insertion of a larger gauge ring had the omega squirming in the chair trying to pull away but did not cause much pain. Next he decided to do the guiche piercings that area more sensitive to pain especially with his omega breeding hole. Picking up a thick needle he made sure to show the omega what was about to enter his sensitive flesh. Rubbing his fingers along the sensitive flesh he made sure to brush over the breeding hole stimulating the nerves the friction causing the skin to heat up, catching and tugging on the guiche ring already in place he pulled it down sharply causing Tony to yelp in pain. Quickly he pinched the flesh and pushed the needle through but took his time following with the ring clicking it closed he then tugged on it adding a small weight then letting it drop free of his hand Tony cried out as the ring and weight pulled down swinging and pulling on the inflamed skin. The second piercing followed the same pattern.   
Crewe kept up with the brutal rate of piercing giving no time for the omega to recover and prepare for the next one. One the third frenum piercing Tony scream in agony as the needle was dragged slowly through the soft pinched skin on the underside of his cock. The weight of the combined rings pulled at the small cock gravity making it hang between the wide spread thighs. The small balls behind had risen up as though trying to hide and protect themselves.

Obadiah rose from his seat to step closer to inspect the work Crewe had done he like the look of all the gleaming metal rings, running his hand over the swollen skin he noted that his omega’s breeding hole was swollen and puffy he pushed in with his finger only manging to get up to the first knuckle the tightness and heat aroused him and angered him at the same time. Bitterness at not being able to breed his omega consumed him it would have been better if it was closed completely so did not tempt him to try and penetrate it all the time.

“What can you do with this useless hole? I wish you could cut it out and close it up but it is against the law and an Omega Inspector would have the right to remove him if it is mutilated permanently in any way.”

At this Tony cried out begging his Alpha not to do anything the thought of never being able to have children or mating with his true Alpha scared him so much he was willing to do anything to stop it.

“Well I have something that might work it’s a small cap usually used on clits to stop bitches from stimulating themselves. I can adapt it to fit his hole. It will make it harder for him to get aroused and will make orgasming very difficult if impossible and his heats if he has any will have him screaming for release to no avail, it is a drastic measure and if left in to long could fuse with the skin.”

“Do it! Then chain the bitch I want him ready for when General Ross arrives in two days. He likes to fuck boys but does not want to see their junk prefers to imagine it’s a sweet young girl he is fucking.!”  
Crewe revealed in the scream of agony let loose by Tony as he screwed the cap into place after pushing the thick bar through his cunt hole, once screwed down the cap fused with the balls on the ends of the bar making it impossible to remove without surgical intervention.

Obadiah smiled with satisfaction taking great pleasure in watching his omega scream and beg for Crewe to stop all the while tears stream down his face. He supposed Crewe had earned his reward as he had succeeding in making Tony scream twice.

“You may have Tony for the next 30 minutes you can do anything but fuck him or break any bones. I will be back with the healing serum. I will transfer your fee to your account once you have finished with him. I also expect not to see his ridiculous little cock hanging down make sure he is locked up tight.”

Crewe grinned down sadistically at the shaking omega it was time to have some fun.


End file.
